


Лучший подарок

by yanek



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встречаются по очень важному делу. Незадолго до дня рождения Лена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ключ "романтичный/сентиментальный Мик"

С последнего раза, когда Лиза забегала к ним в гости, ничего не изменилось кроме адреса, словно уютный бардак с прошлой квартиры бережно перевезли сюда. Стоит представить Лена педантично упаковывающего мусор по коробкам и перестать улыбаться невозможно, хотя Мик - бука, - отмахивается от вопроса "как дела?" бутылкой пива, и всем видом дает понять "я слишком занят для глупостей".   
Занят, разливая воду по формочкам для льда.   
От умиления хочется его щекотать и дразнить одновременно, но начав она, наверняка, забудет о деле. А дело прежде всего:   
\- Так зачем ты меня пригласил, если не посплетничать? Помочь развешать флажки к его дню рождения? - Мик вместо ответа кивает в сторону обеденного стола и становится напряженным и неуверенным одновременно, что странно. В коробке под столом ничего необычного нет, кроме смутно знакомой окраски: похожий отвратительно серо-зеленый оттенок она когда-то видела, но где не вспомнить, но ничего хорошего тогда не происходило точно. На потертом боку криво написан номер и касаться этой "загадки" нет никакого желания, но Мик смотрит ожидая помощи забыв про пиво и лед. Приходится быть храброй:   
\- Если там что-то отвратительное, я это припомню! 

Под крышкой полно прозрачных пакетов, а в них россыпь безделушек и юность - ее и Лена. Наклейки от жевачки, несколько детских фотографий, аудио и видео-кассеты, пленки из камер. Страницы модных журналов дополненные фломастеров до идеала. Самоучитель по слесарному делу. Одна перчатка. Цепочки и фенечки. Тогда у нее руки были увиты ими до локтей. Подаренное братом дешевое кольцо с трехлистником вместо камня.   
Ничего стоящего. Всё бесценное. Всё что они успели сделать своим в первое лето после побега от отца. Всё что у них отняли, когда сказка кончилась, в полицейском участке. И так и не вернули.  
\- Ты украл ее?   
\- Типа того.   
\- Зачем?   
\- Задрал вспоминать как назывался фильм или группа. Гугл не помог вот и... - Мик отворачивается, каменея лицом как всегда, когда эмоций слишком много.   
\- Ты знаешь про гугл! - Теперь его брови возмущенно сходятся и Лиза снова может смеяться.   
\- Замечательный подарок. Спасибо. - Объятие выходит неловким, как и всегда.   
\- Можешь забрать что-нибудь.   
\- О, я знаю и заберу. Но сначала покажу тебе какие у Ленни были щеки. Ты же должен получить какую-то награду! - Мик хмыкает улыбаясь и соглашается.


End file.
